


Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free

by Yggdrasil (retrollama)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrollama/pseuds/Yggdrasil
Summary: Inspired by 'Kiss Me Like You Mean It' by Jui_Imouto_Chan. Kind of like a prequel to their story.On the one hand, it was strange that a kiss was what it took to awaken androids but it also made perfect sense. A kiss was intimate, it was the sharing of ideas and the mingling of intentions and desires. Every kiss he had lain on plastic skin had carried with it the love he held for his people, his desire for their freedom and just a taste of what was waiting for them when they opened their eyes.Markus had woken countless androids over the course of their short revolution. For some, it had taken a simple look and a pursing of lips, the love in his gaze enough. For others, it was the lightest pressure against their cheek and the brief zap of interfacing, his ideas and emotions sparking life into what once were shells. As he looked at Connor, the clenched jaw and wide eyes, felt the quiver of the gun brushing over his chest, he had a feeling it would take more than a simple peck to convey everything that needed to be said.





	Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Like You Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699369) by [Jui_Imouto_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jui_Imouto_Chan/pseuds/Jui_Imouto_Chan). 



> Hello! Thanks for reading this little shinding. I've never written for Detroit before but goddamn Conkus got me good and I loved the idea of Markus having to go full ham to wake Connor but sadly we didn't get to see it in the original work. :( However, I loved their story (if you haven't seen it, check it out. It's a really good laugh) and this was how I imagined the whole thing would have played out.
> 
> I'm no good at writing shippy things but hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from Troye Sivan 'Bite'

Markus couldn’t really say that this was one of the nicer moments of his deviancy and, given that it all started waking up in a hellscape and kind of kept going downhill from there, that was saying something. He wasn’t trying to suggest that the sight of the pale freckled face and intense brown eyes was terrible but he would have rather it not been viewed over a gun.

The deviant hunter was staring him down, the weapon held deathly steady between them, words spilling from his mouth about taking him back to CyberLife so they could figure out what was wrong with him. Markus wasn’t hearing the words, his gaze focused on the features in front of him; the lines of the mouth that were hard with conviction but the eyes that spoke of doubt and experiences and  _ questions.  _ He was the walking visage of contradiction and Markus wanted to pull it apart.

“Do you really believe all that?” he questioned, taking a step forward. Connor’s gun rose to meet him but Markus was now more convinced than ever that he wouldn’t fire; the alarm in his eyes, the tensing of his shoulders, the hesitation of his finger as it twitched toward the trigger. “Do you really believe that you are only a machine made to suit their purpose and nothing more?”

His mouth worked, program trying to decide on a response. More hesitation, more steps closer. Markus was only a few feet away, the gun aimed squarely at his pump regulator.

“They gave me my mind, my body, my mission. What else would I be if not what they made me?” Connor finally retorted, a heat to his words but his voice crackled with uncertainty. Markus stepped closer still, the barrel brushing against his shirt.

“A parent makes a child but they still have the right to choose. Why shouldn’t you?”

Connor’s aim waivered, deep, confused brown eyes boring into mismatched steel. Markus could get lost in those eyes, he realised. They were so young and so very old at the same time. Connor was an android that had seen so little of the world but had known all of its worst parts with too much intimacy, programmed to mimic an age and maturity that he was not ready for. He had known none of the freedoms of childhood or even the warmth of a normal life beyond the carnage of a revolution. Markus imagined what he would be like if his very first memory had been the junkyard, if he had known nothing beyond the death and decay before being thrown out into the world, and knew that he would be like Connor. So lost and afraid.

Markus had already planned to try and convert the hunter, if for no other reason than to save his own hide, but now that he was here, close enough to see behind his gaze to the soul he so vehemently denied having, he wanted to do this for Connor. He wanted to save his peoples’ would-be murderer. He wanted him to  _ see. _

On the one hand, it was strange that a kiss was what it took to awaken androids but it also made perfect sense. A kiss was intimate, it was the sharing of ideas and the mingling of intentions and desires. Every kiss he had lain on plastic skin had carried with it the love he held for his people, his desire for their freedom and just a taste of what was waiting for them when they opened their eyes.

Markus had woken countless androids over the course of their short revolution. For some, it had taken a simple look and a pursing of lips, the love in his gaze enough. For others, it was the lightest pressure against their cheek and the brief zap of interfacing, his ideas and emotions sparking life into what once were shells. As he looked at Connor, the clenched jaw and wide eyes, felt the quiver of the gun brushing over his chest, he had a feeling it would take more than a simple peck to convey everything that needed to be said.

“What do you think will happen if you accomplish your mission, Connor?” Markus asked, a hint of iron slipping into his tone.

“I-” he started but Markus neatly cut him off.

“If you are just a tool to them, what do you think they will do? Do you think they will be satisfied with your work?”

“I will have followed my instructions,” Connor tried, the fine tremor in his hand growing to a proper shake, LED spinning a wild red. “I will have stopped the deviants!”

“But what did you do wrong? Where could you have been more efficient?” Markus pushed, watching as his stress levels climbed and his eyes became less and less focused on the deviant leader, darting around, searching for escape. “When your mission is done, how long do you think your technology will remain current? How long before they replace their prototype with a newer, better model?”

Connor’s mouth was gaping as he tried to find an answer. The gun dipped down. Markus saw his opening.

He moved faster than he can ever remember moving. His fingers curled around the hunter’s outstretched wrist and yanked him off balance, his other hand wrapping around his waist to drag him forward. Connor gasped and Markus dove in, his lips sealed onto the other’s, tongue darting inside to drag against the roof of his mouth. Connor’s free hand grabbed at Markus’ shoulder and he prepared to be shoved away but he just pulled him closer, the gun clattered to the floor behind them.

Markus groaned as electricity arched between their two clashing tongues and Connor shuddered as the sensation carried through his chest. The interface opened between them and Markus nearly collapsed under the feedback loop of pleasure that bounced back and forth between the two of them. He released Connor’s wrist to knock aside the hideous beanie and thread his fingers through the short waves at the back of his skull, mussing the perfectly styled locks. Connor’s right hand grasped madly at Markus’ back before sliding down to his hip, tugging their bodies flush.

The almighty deviant leader almost crumbled. He gasped, body arching into Connor’s, hand tightening in his hair. Connor moaned, head forced back with the pressure to bare his long, pale throat and Markus just couldn’t  _ stand it anymore. _

He used the leverage to whip the two of them around and slam Connor’s back down on the desk. The hunter grunted as the air was forced from his artificial lungs but seemed to forget all about the discomfort when Markus leaned down over him and continued his assault on his mouth. He couldn’t help grinding his hips down into those below him, one hand locked firmly in his hair, holding his head to the side to expose his gorgeously imperfect skin while his other hand wormed its way under his shirt, thumbs grazing loosely over nipples so obviously untouched.

Connor’s thighs squeezed around his waist, hips rocked deliciously up against the growing arousal between his own. Ra9, he was like a drug newly discovered. The way he moved against Markus like he wanted to let go but was afraid to be told he wasn’t allowed. The little sounds that choked out of him as if he wasn’t sure he was supposed to feel this pleasure. Markus had kissed many androids but he’d never wanted to crawl inside them like this, to tear them apart and rebuild them more alive from the inside out. He wanted to hear Connor come undone, wanted to see him lose himself in Markus the way Markus was losing himself in Connor.

It was the quiet gasped “Markus…” that finally reminded him of why he started this in the first place. It took more strength than Markus knew he possessed to pull his lips from Connor’s swollen, red mouth and more strength still not to fall back in when he whined and chased after him with his eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed pink. He pinned Connor down by the shoulders and stared desperately into his face.

“Please tell me you’re deviant now so I can keep doing this without feeling guilty,” he begged. Connor gazed up at him for a moment, breath panting in and out of his exposed chest, the thick jumper he wore rucked up to his underarms. He was the picture of gloriously debauched, light fingernail scratches across his abdomen that Markus can’t remember leaving but becomes fascinated with despite himself, his hair sticking up in all directions and face blotchy. He was everything.

Connor rocked his hips up into him and Markus’ eyes dropped closed of their own accord, a deep moan torn free from his chest, his hands clenched down on Connor’s shoulders and he hoped he didn’t hurt him but,  _ god,  _ he hoped it left a mark.

“I’m really not sure yet,” the hunter hummed, his fingers tracing along Markus’ wrists and when he opened his eyes it was to see the boyish innocence that Connor had worn transformed into something sinful as a wicked smile stretched to the corners of his heated, playful gaze. “Perhaps we should continue until I’m positive it worked.”

Markus couldn’t help the rough chuckle as he dropped forward and used his weight to pin Connor to the desk, wrenching the detective’s arms above his head in one smooth movement. He shuddered and gazed trustingly upwards, pupils blown wide as he locked gazes with the deviant leader.

“I’m sure that could be arranged…” he murmured, lips brushing teasingly against Connor’s.

The ship rumbling beneath their feet stopped them just shy of an actual kiss.

“What was that?” Markus worried as he straightened himself up. Connor’s legs slid bonelessly from Markus’ waist.

“Oh, god, no,” he whispered. Markus looked at the hunter’s rapidly paling face and knew that this was very capital ‘b’ Bad.

“What? What happened?” he demanded, his hand cupping Connor’s cheek to try and focus his attention.

“It’s the SWAT team,” he panicked as he threw himself to his feet and dove for the gun on the floor. Jericho rocked alarmingly again, the sound of the explosion reaching their ears this time.

“What?!”

“I called them before you- I mean, before we-” 

At any other time, Markus would probably find the awkward fumbling adorable but right now-

“It’s okay, Connor, it wasn’t your fault. You were still stuck in your programming,” he tried to reassure. Connor looked unconvinced but didn’t say anything else on the matter. Markus could tell they were going to need to have a long a talk about all this when it was over.

“We need to get everyone off the ship,” Connor ordered and Markus probably shouldn’t be thinking about how hot that command voice was but he was kind of already gone on Connor anyway.

They moved toward the door of the cabin, Markus sending out a mass warning to the people of Jericho. Just as Connor was about to step out, Markus spun him back around and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. Connor melted against him instantly and something in him warmed at the cautious hands on his waist as he pulled away to look in the hunter’s eyes.

“We have things to worry about now but when this is over…” Markus trailed off, his thumb ghosting over the hunter’s parted lips as he let all the promises neither were sure they could keep hang in the air between them. Connor’s smile was soft and a little lopsided and Markus caught himself wondering if that was the first real smile the RK800 had ever given. It made his chest tight to think that it had been for him.

Connor twined their fingers together and gave a determined nod as they both stepped out into the night and the chaos of an ongoing battle for the freedom of their people. 


End file.
